This invention is directed to a silicone release agent which can be used on hard impermeable surfaces. The release agent is in the form of an aqueous solution containing an alkoxy functional silicone dimer, and a silicone emulsion.
Release agents are substances which control or eliminate the adhesion between two surfaces. Such agents are also known under a variety of terms such as antideposition aids, adherents, antistick agents, surface lubricants, and parting agents.
Release agents are available as neat liquids, solvent solutions, emulsions, and dispersions, and can be applied by standard coating methods such as brushing, dipping, or spraying, techniques. Their primary function is to reduce the accumulation of many different substances on various surfaces. Typically, a synthetic polymer is employed, and some common examples are the use of polyolefins for refrigerator ice trays, fluorocarbon treated cookware, and silicone treated metal baking dishes and pans.
According to the present invention, a novel silicone composition is provided, which has been found to possess the capability of imparting to hard impermeable surfaces, an improved appearance and excellent release characteristics. As a hard surface protectant, the composition allows easier cleaning of impermeable surfaces such as appliances, countertops, and siding, for example.